The present invention generally relates to computer controlled machining on computer controlled milling machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to tilt tables used in the machining of parts on computer controlled milling machines.
The use of tilt tables in the machining of parts is not new to the industry. Tilt tables allow mill operators to produce parts of greater complexity. Tilt tables allow the addition of a fourth and fifth axis capability to machine tools that only support three axes of motion. Tilt tables may be combined with other fixtures such as a rotary table to produce complex parts with relative ease. The current state of the art of tilt tables places an angle control device, usually a worm and ring gear actuated by a servo motor, at the center or pivot axis of the tilt table. The industry has been somewhat limited in the precision of the part being machined due to the lack of stability of the current tilt tables from movement during the machining of a part. During machining, current tilt tables develop lash or free play and the tilt table becomes inaccurate due to the angle control device mechanics and the angle control device position along the table. This inaccuracy is multiplied by the length of the table being tilted. As technology moves forward the demand for greater precision in the machining of parts will increase. Greater precision in the machining parts using a tilt table requires improved stability under the stress of machining and improved control of the tilt angle of the tilt table and repeatability of the tilt angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tilt table.